1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an interactive mascara applicator where one aspect comprises; a handle end portion; an opposite brush end portion having bristles; and a rotating sphere or disc positioned about the handle end portion which when moved causes the bristles to change position with respect to the applicator, so that one may hold the handle end portion and move the sphere with a single hand to apply mascara.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional mascara applicator has a handle located at its top end, a brush located at its bottom end, and a rod located in between the two, connecting the handle with the brush. The handle is used for gripping and maneuvering the entire assembly while the brush is used for stroking and coating the lashes.
The brush section of most commercial mascara applicators are fixed and permanently attached to the rod however, there have been some brush sections shown in the prior art that are adjustable. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 to Gueret & Arraudeau, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,235 and 5,137,038 to Kingsford, several makeup brushes are described where the bristles within the brush section are adjustable by either changing their immediate spacing, overall diameter, or initial curvature.
In each of the prior art patents disclosed, adjustments to the brush section are shown to occur only prior or subsequent to the actual application. In other words, a user must stop, pre-select the desired adjustment position, and then proceed with using the brush Further, both hands must be used to make adjustments to the brush.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,871, an interactive mascara brush is disclosed where the bristles within its brush section can be adjusted at any time by using the finger of a single hand. In one embodiment, an applicator is described where its brush section is capable of rotating. However, the number of times that the brush section can rotate, and the degree to which the brush section can achieve a full turn is limited by the inherent restrictions associated with the physical size of the internal parts being used within the assembly.